1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module, and in particular to a backlight module having a spacer maintaining a distance between a diffuser and a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional backlight module 100 has a light source (flat light) 10 disposed on a housing 20. The light from the light source 10 is diffused and normalized by a diffuser 30. In this condition, the diffuser 30 is separated from the light source 10 by a distance H to ensure diffusion.
However, the diffuser 30 is often deformed by its weight or the heat from the light source 10 such that distance H varies, resulting in non-uniform brightness. Therefore, a spacer is needed to maintain the distance between the diffuser 30 and the light source 10.
Japan patent 10-326517 discloses a conical spacer of transparent or white material to maintain a distance between a tubular light and a diffuser.
In addition, Japan patent 2001-210126 discloses a lamp holder for a backlight module. The lamp holder protects and separates lamps, and maintains the distance between the lamps and a diffuser.